This Halloween
by TheSlytherin3
Summary: Be care what you wish for


Just a small Drabble, Song fic, though the song is more like a theme. Tell me what you think!

**Warnings! **

**Implied slash (boy x boy)**

**Oc!Harry**

**Oc!Voldemort**

_'Thoughts'_

**'Parseltongue' **

"Speech"

**_"Flashback"_**

Song: **_Masquerade- Sleeping at last_**

* * *

**Harry**

Magic crackling,spells colliding,bodies and screams rang within the air. I ducked, jumped and side-stepped the spells the five remaining deatheaters sent me. I felt a grin sliding onto my face.

I was enjoying this to much.

But how could I not? It's been years fighting, raids,interrogations. The Second Great Wizarding War has been going strong since my 7th year of Hogwarts.

When I failed to die.

It was an unpleasant surprise as my admittedly pathetic spell rebounded onto Voldemort. And when the ashes cleared ,he was still standing, while I panted from exertion. The snake-like monster merely looked at me intensely before calling back his forces, apparating away. Leaving me with hundreds of dead bodies and hundreds of disappointed faces.

Thirteen years have passed since then.

I spent months brooding, helping Hogwarts recover, shying away from the disappointed and expecting stares. Bitterly resenting Dumbledore for another clue I had not seen.

I began to train. Intensely . What should have been the day the Light triumphed over the dark was almost the day Voldemort won. And that humbled me. Maybe Snape was correct in his assumption of my arrogance. I was never educated properly, never trained, never _told,_ and yet I jumped in blindly. Assuming good triumphs over evil, assuming the bad guys always win and the good guy always gets the girl.

Well I've long disillusioned myself long ago to reality. And Ginny's been dead for years.

More deatheaters began to arrive and I knew my time was fading. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen, perhaps they died or were taken capture.

_'Or perhaps they left.'_

No. I clamp down my occlumency, enjoying the dull of emotions presented the me. Despite the validity of my thought I just couldn't fathom it. Because as my eyes grew brighter as I saw an enemy, as my eyes grew colder every time comrade perished, theirs grew tired with a lingering sadness.

And I think I'd rather them die than surrender or leave me.

I was forced onto my knees, I recognized _his_ aura before he glided, or flew into the forest.

He looked around. Surveying the tens of mangled bodies littered on the forest floor. How only two deatheaters prostrated themselves before him.

And then he met my eyes.

I keep myself from shivering as those intense blood red eyes met my own with double-no triple- the intensity since our last duel.

He all but glided up towards me. Pale feet not making as sound as they stepped on leaves and branches. He crouched down to my eye level, grasping my chin harshly to make to meet his gaze. I still averted my eyes. Focusing on the lipless mouth.

_'__**Harry Potter'**_

I blinked in astonishment at the snake language I should not understand. The last time I heard it running from Nagini with Hermione on Hogwarts steps. But I give no other outward sign of the language, I long ago learned to control my expressions. It was weakness used against me countless times.

'**_Oh how I've got you now my little snake.'_**

I inwardly snarled. I was a **_Gryffindor_**, as were my parents, and I deserved the title. I kept my face carefully blank, only blinking once again. He sighed in disappointment. As if his favorite toy was not cooperating in such a frustrating manner to the point when he kept himself from damaging it.

He rose once again, turning his back to me as he spoke in hushed tones to the two. Once again he left in a black mist. The three turned to me with matching sadistic grins.

"Oooh Potty, we'll have fun with you!"

Bellabitch cooed, clapping happily like a toddler. I bared my teeth in parody of a smile. Not letting the small sliver of fear to be seen. Because ever since I toke care of Mcnair and Greyback, Bellabitch was their best torturer.

And every time I met thise sickly yellowish-brown insane twinkling eyes I was reminded of Sirius. Sirius falling,falling right into the veil. Rendering me of the only person I fully believed was family.

"Bella we will have all the time for such activities, let us go. Our lord assigned us a difficult task." There was the slimy smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately he looked much better since The Battle of Hogwarts. Blond hair was no longer matted and stringy looking. The Malfoy Lord looked the same as eighteen years ago.

Malfoy grabbed my arm roughly. I visibly winced at the painful grip. He turned on his heel, and I was quickly dumped into a cell. Shackled to the wall courtesy of Bellabitch.

"My lord told us to break you Potty!" She yelled in excitement before sashaying toward my now naked body. She grasped my chin, similar to Voldemort, and whispered.

"And we'll have such fun. You and I."

**...**

**3 years later**

**Voldemort**

Three years since I finally captured my little snake. He was more difficult to capture than I presumed. Each time I was called to the area where my little snake was last seen. Bodies and limbs were scattered everywhere. Each time I gazed upon my dead followers in obsession and lust. My snake was deliciously vicious and cruel to his enemies. Though much to stubborn for my liking. Hopefully Lucius and Bella have taken care of the simply tiresome trait. I grow more impatient each year they present him to me. Avada Kedevra eyes still alight with fire and hopeless determination.

'_I will take him this year, no matter'_

No, it better he be broken completely. Ready to submit under me in any way I deem fit. The rebels are thin without their leader, but still such a nuisance. My little snake will eliminate them all with me.

'_**My**__ little snake.._

_My little soul carrier'_

**...**

**Harry**

_'Pain'_

Pain is all I have felt for weeks, days, years. I don't even know the time anymore. Voldemort must have ordered them not to harm me physically. I was fed three times a day, only my scars from curses and Vernon's beating shown on my white skin.

No he knows me to well. Well enough to know physically pain almost does not affect me. Emotional pain...well I was never good with emotions. Let alone my own.

They showed me their deaths countless of times, until I dreamed of them at night. Their screams and pleas of help I could never give.

Ginny's small pleas of mercy as they raped her.

And for a short time it fueled me with anger .My eyes could have turned yellow, my magic shook my cell. By then it was to late. I had already resigned myself to this. No one was coming and no one would ever come. I was once again back in my cupboard under the stars playing with the spiders. Dreaming and praying to rescue me.

But no one came, and why fight? What am I fighting for? Because I suddenly can't remember.

I was lifted from my cell. Held at one wand point by the rest of the inner circle as they led my into the throne room. I manage of huff if amusement. They obviously know of my combat skills.

Once we reach the room only Bellatrix and Lucius remain. I spot Peter lurking in the shadows. How that rat survived the suffocation in Malfoy Manor I'll never know. I attempt to lunge at him, my inner lion controlling my baser instincts at this point. The rat squeaked ad scurried away. I was shoved harshly onto a marble flooring. Emitting a growl from my near feral lips.

_'I want to tear..rip...kill...'_

_'__**Harry' **_

My head lurched upwards at the hissing sound. I find no reason to hide. It will only result in pain I can not, and will not handle. This time I meet his eyes. The only eyes who can read my mind, the only eyes I'll allow.

'_**Yess?'**_ I reply hesitantly, drawing out my s's at the unfamiliar language. Half of me still rebelling at the moniker I know he wants to hear from my lips. He looks slightly annoyed at the lack or respect, but I don't receive punishment. Thank Salazar.

'_**Oh how long I have waited for you my little serpent'**_ he hisses, rising from his throne, quickly reaching my kneeling figure. Once again he bends to my level and I wonder why he lowers himself. Smugness radiates through my body, know **I** am the only person he will come close to kneeling for. He gently grasps my chin.

'_**You are mine, dear Harry'**_ his words are demanding and leave no room for negotiation, but I attempt any way. As he rises I grasp his hand, bringing it to my lips.

'_**I swear my loyalty to you...my..lord,'**_ His wine-colored his darken at my words as I kiss his hand. Magic surrounding us for a brief moment.

I look into his eyes as I say my next words '**_I want Peter and Bellatrix'_**

His eyes narrowed as I said Bellatrix's name.

'_**Why might I ask?'**_ His tone was laced with amusement, but I know one wrong word and I will be on the ground in agony. Hopefully my punishments won't be more memories.

'_**I want to torture them.'**_ I said bluntly.

'_Definitely the wrong thing to say.'_

I hastily backtrack. '_**I apologize...my lord.. It is to soon to request such a thing. Please forgive me?'**_ I stammer, ending in more of a question. I close my eyes, ready the punishment I serve. I was once again to rash, requesting such I thing I did not deserve. I felt my body tremble slightly.

'_Pathetic'_

I opened my eyes as I felt sharpened nails scrape against my skalp, massaging my hair slightly. Without Hermione it has almost grown to my back..

'**_My little snake you may have Worm-tail. His services are no longer required. Bella is my-'_**

_**'I will replace her!'**_ I interrupt eagerly, immediately flinching out of reach as a realization what I had done. I began to prostrate myself in apology, but my body and mind immediately rebels at the idea of such submission. Instead I lower my head and gaze at the floor. My body barely moves as the cruciatus courses through my body.

"Bellatrix. Lucius. Leave us. You will be rewarded handsomely." He spoke. The two bowed lowly, Bellatrix gracing me with a disgusted look before leaving with Lucius.

'_**Let us go my little snake.'**_ He turned and began walking down down the hall, while I walked slightly behind, to his right.

**...**

**7 months later**

**Voldemort**

I woke up alone. Again. I never ordered my snake to stay after our nightly...activities. Yet I expected some of his unfavorable Gryffindor tendencies to shine through.

I forgot they were tortured out of him.

Now I am the one acting similar to a disgusting Gryffindor. He is my tool, my weapon.

Simply my pet.

But I felt a pang in my- no I have no soul- my snake's portion of my restored soul.

I exited the bed, uncaring of my naked state as Nagini slithered after me.

Today was the day my snake proved to me he deserved Bellatrix.

...

**Harry**

"My lord." I and others greet as he enters the dining room. Watching as he sits at the head table. My lord nodded, allowing those who rose to sit. I stayed seated. Bellatrix glared at me for not showing our lord the 'proper respect, but I mere graced her with one of my rare smiles. Enjoying how the others around us flinched at my sharp canines.

I turned back to Dolohov, continuing our discussion.

"Were you not forced, could you have been swayed, Potter?" He asks curiously. The rest of the table falls silent at the question. All attention turned towards me. I set my silverware down, meeting my Lord's eyes as I replied.

"Battle began to excite me, thrill me as I cut down each one of you. Had I gone on...eventually, mere killing would have excited me. I would have gone as feral as Fenir Greyback. It would not have mattered the side, the cause, or issue because it would be me versus the dark and light factors."

No one scoffed or denied my claims. They all knew what I was capable of.

"Dolohov, we must organize the next assault on the rebels." I say after breakfast has ended. I look towards my lord for permission to rise.

"Lucius will assist Dolohov. You will accompany me." My lord commands. I feel my throat tighten and my stomach drop.

'_Had I done something wrong?'_

I have recently began assisting and accompanying the raids on the rebels. Everyone of them have been successful.

I feel a shiver of fear rack through me at the thought of punishment. But I will never allow any of the others see. Nodding my head in acceptance I exit my seat. Quickly making it to his seat. Following three steps behind as we exit.

...

"My lord...have I displeased you in some way?" I ask hesitantly. In truth I should know what I have done.

'**_I want you to remain with me, do not fear my snake. You have not displeased me.'_**

I open my mouth, prepared to question why when I close it with a snap when I remembered. I need not to question My lord. He has a reason for everything.

'_**Tonight is the time to prove yourself my serpent. Prepare yourself.'**_ His hissed, slowly walking towards my until our chests were almost touching. I leaned forward, closing the distance, always eager for the small affection my lord bestows to me.

'_**Yes, of course, my lord.'**_ I hiss in reply before my lips were claimed and owned.

**_..._**

**Harry Potter**

**Midnight**

I felt my magic rise and heart pound in excitement as my lord stood to began the meeting. Tonight I prove my worthiness to my lord.

Tonight I win Bellatrix.

I am forever grateful for the opportunity my lord presented to me tonight, and I will not fail him.

"My friends! Almost four years ago Mr. Potter has joined us. He has serviced me most greatly," my lord paused, surveying the array of black robes before meeting my eyes.

"...And now, he will prove himself to all of us. Bring out, the prisoner."

Two hooded deatheaters emerged, carrying the naked Luna Lovegood.

'_NO!' _

And for a second I was once again myself. Flashes of images ran through my mind.

**_"Luna comforting me as I found Ginny's ravaged dead body"_**

**_"Luna as Dumbledore died"_**

**_"Luna as the Weasleys threw me from their home"_**

**_"Luna who warned me of the order"_**

**_"Luna in the department of mysteries"_**

"**_Luna who willing filled the void Ginny left"_**

**_"Luna who willing kept our affair a secret"_**

**_"Luna"_**

**_"Luna"_**

'_LUNA!'_

My Luna must have seen the turmoil within my eyes, a new mindset struggling against the rise of the old. She smiled, that beautiful sad smile she always sent me way.

And I began to tremble. A whimper escaped me as I vehemently shook my head in refusal.

"Everything will be alright Harry." She spoke softly.

And I believed her, as I always have, but I wouldn't I kill the only woman I had come to love more than Ginny.

'**_DO IT!'_**

Deatheaters staring at me expectantly, my lord glaring at Luna with darkened angry red eyes, and Luna. My Sweet Luna smiling so serenely at me.

I toke a step forward.

I withheld my tears and soon became immune to her screams as I lost the last the connection to my past.

**_..._**

**7 years later**

**Voldemort**

My goal is complete. The wizard world is mine. And yet I feel this..these..emotions. It had not taken me long to decipher.

It was my snake.

He was so unlike how I envisioned. The fire I so once enjoyed feeling was dead. He asks no questions, no longer challenges me, he is how I wished him to be.

Completely subservient.

Just like the others.

Even as he tortured Bellatrix his eyes did not light with achieved vengeance for the dead blood traitor.

And his wretched emotions planted in me that day grow stronger.

Longing

Regret..

I find myself missing the old Harry Potter.

The one so innocent yet surrounded by darkness.

The one so like, yet so unlike me.

The one so filled with love and passion.

I let out a bitter laugh as I rise, not even glancing at the hardened boy in my bed.

I will never have Harry Potter in this life.

But I can go back.

And make another.

I hastily exit the shower, dressing, and hurrying to the Slytherin Library.

_**...**_

**1 year later**

**Harry**

"You grow tired of me master" I whispered softly as he threaded long fingers through my hair. This was the first time I presumed to know his mind. I rose immediately, and prepared to apologize for my digression.

"Sit." He commanded, and I complied easily.

"I have spent my time creating a...ritual of sorts. It will allow me to return to 1981. The day of my fall."

I stayed silent in my thoughts. Was he leaving me? Why? Of course I know why. I am little more than a husk. A worthless servant is a dead servant.

"I comply." I said firmly. Whatever the consequences I will go willingly.

Master seemed surprised, but it was difficult to tell.

"You will die." He said slowly, as if he comprehend choosing death over life, But somewhat understood.

"Master, you have forgotten, I have died once before. My life compared to others such as yourself is...lacking," I reminded him. Turning my position easily to straddle him. "And you **can do anything**." My whispered words were passionate but I know my eyes were blank.

After all he did, has done, I did not wish to leave him, and for once I did not wish to die. But for him I would now do anything.

My eyes must have shown something. He kissed me passionately, with such fever, and if possible, I would have cried.

**_..._**

**Voldemort**

I gazed down at my sleeping snake. I was experiencing what I remembered as doubt.

Something I haven't experienced since I murdered my grandparents.

I lifted him effortlessly, carrying in to the throne room where I set the ritual circle.

As I gazed down at his dead naked body I realized why Lily Potter never stepped aside.

Like so many others I had come to love Harry Potter. Not this shell.

And I would face my worse fear. I would die to protect him.

'**_Avada Kedevra'_**

Red met green as death engulfed us.

* * *

**AN:/ hey guys! I planned for this to be a drabble but I guess not XD. So I'll break it up into chapters. If I didn't convey what I wanted to, here it is.**

**At the Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort and Harry kind of switched souls. Making Harry quickly became a sort of sociopath, and Voldemort...well emotional and attached. **

**Let my know if you guys want me to include the certain verses from the song! Review! :)**


End file.
